Tynan Lawes
Tynan is probably one of the sweetest guys you’ll ever meet—if he would ever let you close enough to get to know him. Growing up, he had a pretty screwed up life, and was always bounced from one foster home to another, always being sent back to the orphanage after a few months. To fill the void in his heart where a loving and supportive family should have been, Tynan completely submerged himself in his books, using them as an escape for his own life. He became part of a large foster home in Greensville with 7 other foster children. For the first time in his life, Tynan began to come out of his fantasy world surrounded by books, and made friends. He befriended a girl named Debbie O'Connor, whose fathers eventually adopted Tynan. Now with a family, friends, and a significant other, Tynan is beginning to realize that life isn't as cruel as it seems. Early Years Born in New Jersey, Tynan never knew much about his biological family. All he knew was that he had been found only a few days old on the side of a main road, wrapped in a blue blanket and wearing a diaper that said "Tynan", written on with a black Sharpie. A family, driving by, scooped him up and quickly brought him to the police station. He didn't match the descriptions for any of the missing children in the surrounding states, and after a few weeks of nobody claiming him, he was sent to an orphanage. Growing up in an orphanage was difficult, especially living with lots of boys that were older than you and sharing rooms with them. Tynan was the runt of the litter, being incredibly small for his age. It made him different, which was all the other kids needed to pick on him. The good thing about being little, however, was that he was very good at hiding. He would spend his days hidden away under the stairs or in a cupboard, drawing in coloring books with his crayons. At the age of five, Tynan learned how to read from one of the women who ran the orphanage. He found himself drawn into the fantasies of writing, and soon he was reading under the stairs instead of drawing. Every afternoon was a new adventure. One day he was swimming in a river with Huckleberry Finn, and the next day he was in the jungle with Robinson Crusoe, and then he was in a trench during World War II. He found it much easier to be absorbed into a story, and the books began to fill the void where his parents should have been. Teenage Years Living in a group home made it difficult to recieve one on one time and attention that kids require. Ty had started smoking cigarettes in an attempt to gain attention from the people running the orphanage, but it didn't work. He was still ignored, just like the rest of the kids. He even went as far as to get a tattoo, but he only recieved a stern lecture and then lost his privilleges for a week. When he was 13, he started running away from the orphanage, realizing it was the only way to get noticed. When he was 14, the first truly impacting event happened in Ty's life. He ran away, yet again, from his group home, and along with him came Lacey. She had been his partner in crime for a little over two years, and they had feelings for eachother. They just never admitted it. After running away to Greensville for a week (and unknowingly meeting some of the people that would influence their lives later on), they were caught by police and brought back. As punishment, Lacey was relocated to a new facility, and he never head from her again. He was devistated. The first friend he had made was ripped from him in seconds. Greensville Relationships